Shingeki no Kishin
by Mangalover4321
Summary: AU. OC. For over a century, the Hogo Suru has protected humanity from diminishing entirely by the Demons, evil creatures of unknown origin that eat humans for pleasure with no emotion, by closing them off to the world. On that day, though, humanity remembered; the apprehensions of life under their control… and the disgrace of being enclosed like birds.


**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

**Shingeki no Kishin **

**Prologue: To You After 2000 Years: The Fall of Hogo Suru (Part 1)**

* * *

For over a century, the Hogo Suru has protected humanity from diminishing entirely by the Demons, evil creatures of unknown origin that eat humans for pleasure with no emotion, by closing them off to the world.

**On that day, though, humanity remembered; the apprehensions of life under their control…the disgrace of being enclosed like birds.**

* * *

"Everyone! Be prepared for battle!" the cry of one of soldiers yelled as the green cape of Wings of Freedom flapped around in the wind. The pine trees whistled and the soldiers gripped the reigns of their horses. They whipped the horse and chased towards the forest as some men held fear in their eyes.

"We have one target! And we _will _take it down!" one soldier yelled and the turned cold.

The sound of the wind whistling shot shivers down their spines and another yelled, "Distance to target 400 meters! It's coming our way!"

Their sighted fixed on the very thing they all hid in the Hogo Suru: a Demon.

"Split into five groups! This is just like practice! We'll act as decoys!"

The soldiers split off and continued to run towards the Demon. It was a giant one, standing at ten meters with charcoal skin and muscles of giant proportion but its claws hung close to its side and red eyes glowed.

"Distance to target 100 meters!" another call came and some gripped their weapons tight, "To all attack teams! Switch to 3D Maneuver Gear!"

They pulled out the Hand Grips and aimed it to surrounding trees, the Piston-shot grapple hooks fired out and they flew off towards the tree tops. They all moved and used their gears, swishing past the trees towards the Demon. As they flew, they pulled out their blades and another shot sounded, "Strike from all positions!"

One soldier's hook pinned to the Demon's neck and pulled the blades up. He flew faster and cried out, "Have a taste! Of the power of humanity!"

* * *

"Eren."

Slowly green eyes opened, the boy slowly moving up and stared at the face of a young girl with shoulder length black hair and gray eyes stare down at him full of worry and a red scarf wrapped tightly around her neck.

"Eren!" she exclaimed and he moaned, "Wake up."

He looked up to the sky and stared at the clouds for a moment before she spoke up again.

"Get back home now. It's getting dark." She said and gripped his shoulders lightly.

"Uh…?" he began and she continued to stare at him, "Mikasa…your hair. It's gotten longer, hasn't it?"

She pulled away and grabbed her bag full of sticks and supplies, slowly walking away.

"You were sleeping that long to spit out nonsense." She stated and he grabbed his bag, the wind rustling around them and leaves falling from the tree Eren slept under.

"Well…it's like I had a god long dream," he began which caught her attention, "But I can't seem to remember it."

"Eren." She said and he blinked, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Tears slipped down his face and he left his mouth open, that sure what to say. He raised a hand to wipe away the tears and silence echoed around them.

* * *

Eren wiped his nose a small blush was hinted on his face. They walked past the markets and people talked silently, happiness hinted on their faces and smile shined. Mikasa stared at him and he glared at her.

"Don't tell anyone. No one needs to know I was crying." He said.

"I won't." she replied in her normal monotone voice, continuing their track back home.

"But still, you had no reason to be crying. Should your uncle look at you?" She asked and he glared at her.

"Are you mad? Like hell I would tell him!" he exclaimed and suddenly a new face appeared next to them. An older looking man with a light mustache and drunken eyes with a caring face stared down at Eren.

"What? You've been crying, Eren?" the man asked and Eren's eyes widen the slightest.

"H-H-Hannes-san!" Eren exclaimed and Hannes bent down even farther to him.

"Did Mikasa get mad at you again?" Hannes asked and Eren raised his hands to his face in anger.

"Huh?! What would I be crying for?! Never mind me, you stink of booze!" Eren yelled but his caught something else of his attention. Three other soldiers were holding cups full of booze laughing away at a joke.

"Huh? You…you're still going at it…" Eren said and Hannes turned to them with a smile still plastered on his face.

"Why don't you join us?" he asked jokingly and Eren ignored the question, changing the topic.

"Nah…erm…what about work?" he suggested instead.

"Oh! Today, we man the Hogo Suru!" Hannes began, "We're supposed to stay here all day so it's easy to get hungry and thirsty. Alcohol quells the thirst easily."

"If something happens, what will you do?!" he exclaimed and Hannes blinked at this, the other soldiers staring at him like he was crazy.

"Like what?" Hannes asked and Eren grind his teeth, anger lighting up his system.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." He flared, "When 'they' break the Hogo Suru and enter the city! That what!"

Hannes clamped his hands to his hand and mumbled some curses, annoyed with Eren's scream.

"Haha!" one soldier laughed and Eren stared at him, "Good to be wholesome, Doctor's nephew! Should 'they' ever break it, then we'll deal with it. But that hasn't happen for one hundred years."

"But you shouldn't let your guard down!" Eren exclaimed, "It's dangerous to do so! My uncle told me so!"

"Well, you're right about that, and I don't mean to sound better than Doctor Kröger," Hannes said, "But becoming a soldier allows you to see them working around the Hogo Suru. Another thing is that the shield is fifty meters high and I didn't see one of 'them' greater than that height."

"So what you're saying is that you're not even ready to fight them?!" Eren yelled and Hannes smiled at him.

"Nope!" he replied and Eren continued to glare at him.

"What the hell?! Quit calling yourself the stationary troops, then guarding squad would be more like it!" Eren yelled again.

"Yeah! That's sound nice!" Hannes said and stared down at the boy and girl, "But, Eren, an active army isn't a good thing. We're all derided as useless freeloaders, life is peaceful for everyone."

Eren's attention caught back to the drinking soldiers who started to mock the scouting legion.

"I agree with Hannes," One said, "I don't get those guys in the Scouting Legion, going outside the shield and stuff. It's like they get a high off of playing warfare!"

Eren narrowed his eyes and gulped, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Even if we can't get out of the Hogo Suru, we've got food and such and that's enough but we're living life like cattle." He said before they walked away, heading back home.

"Heh, what a weird guy." The soldiers said and Hannes stared at them as they walked away.

"He can't be thinking…of joining the Scouting Legion is he?" Hannes thought out loud and Eren scowled at them, glaring at the ground in anger.

* * *

"Eren," Mikasa began, "Forget about joining the Scouting Legion."

His eyebrow shot up in anger and yelled out, "What?! Are trying to make fun of me?!"

"It's not making fun of you…" she said and suddenly a bell rang throughout the entire city.

"The Scouting Legion is back! Opening the front gates!" someone yelled in the crowd and Eren's face split in a wide grin, "The heroes returned victorious!"

Eren grabbed Mikasa's hand and started running towards the gate, shoving past people.

"Let's go, Mikasa!" he exclaimed and when they finally got there, many people crowded around the huge gate, "Too many people. Damn it, I can't see." He climbed on top of some crates and Mikasa followed them. Over head of the people, soldiers, many wounded and still bleeding, walked down in path with horrified looks on their faces while others were carried on sheets.

"So few of them are returning…" someone muttered.

"It's been like that for a while though…" another muttered.

"There were over a hundred that left…now there's what? Barely twenty?" another questioned and Eren stared at them wondering what was going on.

Suddenly someone pulled out from the crowd in front of the soldiers. A woman wearing a housemaid outfit and hair shy a few grays held fear on her face.

"Excuse me…my son…I can't see my son…Brown…" she said on her knees and leader soldier gulped at this, "What…what happened to him?!"

"That's Brown's mom…" he said and two soldiers nodded, "Bring it here." One walked over to a horse and pulled out a cloth, heading it over to the leader who gave it to the woman. She stared at it and paled.

"Huh?" she said and slowly opened the cloth, realizing a single arm. Tears wielded in her eyes and she gripped the hand tight.

"That's all we were able to recover." The leader said and tears streaked down her face, pulling the hand closer to her face.

"Waaaaaah! Waaaaaah!" she wailed and she clung to it tighter, "Uh…uh…my son…my son has been useful, hasn't he?"

The leader paled at this and she yelled again, "It doesn't have to anything big! He contributed! His death helped humanity growing, right?!"

He looked down to her and silence surrounded them. He gulped and slowly nodded, Eren and Mikasa watched them in confusion.

"Of course…" he said then paused before answering the question again, "…No…the exploration…this time again…it was for nothing! We didn't accomplish anything! I've been nothing but an incompetent! Toying with soldiers' lives! We couldn't find anything! We didn't discover anything new!" Tears now spilled down his cheek and the people started whispering again.

"This is terrible." One said and another agreed.

"To think we could have peace with the Hogo Suru. What a waste of our taxes being spent towards them." Another said and Eren's eyes widen, anger filling him.

"All of our taxes are being used to fatten 'them' up by sending out our men as free meals." Someone else and Eren grabbed a rock, hitting the man's head. Before they could get caught, Mikasa grabbed him by his jacket and ran away hearing the man's multiple curses towards them.

After finally having a good distance, Mikasa tossed Eren aside and he stood back up.

"Hey! What was that?!" he yelled at her and she held a stern expression on her face.

"You plan on joining the Scouting Legion, aren't you? You haven't changed at all." She stated and he kept silent, before standing back up and ignored her question.

* * *

Opening the wooden door, Eren and Mikasa entered their household and cried out, "We're home." A woman in a yellow dress and white apron who held a firm gaze with brown eyes and long black hair pulled in a ponytail off to the side along with a man with dark brown hair and chocolate colored eyes hidden behind glasses smiled at them wearing a doctor's jacket.

"Welcome back." The man said while the woman stared at them.

"You're late." The woman stated and Eren sighed, dumping his wood into the other pile as did Mikasa. He took a seat next to the man and gulped, wearing a fake smile on his face to hide his act.

"Well…it's a long story." He said and fidgets a bit.

"Are you setting off soon, uncle?" Eren asked and the man nodded at this.

"Indeed, I'll going soon for a couple of examinations." He explained and Mikasa opened her mouth.

"…Eren said…he wanted to join the Scouting Region…" she said and the whole house went silent.

"Mikasa!" Eren yelled flustered, "I told you to keep quiet about that!"

"E-Eren!" his mother cried and held horror in her eyes, "What are you thinking?! Of all the people who left the Hogo Suru, do you know how many have died?!"

He glared at her before yelling back, "But you and uncle did! And I know how many have died!"

"Why do you want to leave the Hogo Suru?" his mother asked unsure and ignoring the first part of his answer, he gulped.

"I want to see what's going on out there. I'd hate to live inside the Hogo Suru filled with ignorance!" he told them and all of them stared at him, "And if no one picks up where all them have died, who will?"

"Interesting…" his uncle said and stood up, "I should get going. The ship will be here soon."

"Wait, Ines!" she yelled at her brother, "Talk some sense into him!"

"Carla," he began and stood at the doorsteps, "When someone's on a quest, you cannot stop them. Eren, when I get back," his uncle held up a key from some line, "I'll show you what's in the basement."

Eren's face light up with joy and yelled out, "For real?!"

His uncle nodded before putting a smile on his face and left, closing the door behind him.

"Eren…" his mother began and he narrowed his eyes.

"What?" he hissed.

"That will happen." She argued, "Only a fool would join the Scouting Legion,"

"Huh?" he said and stood up, walking towards the door, "A fool, you say? As far as I'm concerned…those who need to buy their own safety at the cost of others dropping like flies are ten times sillier!" he stormed out of the house and his mother stood there for a moment before turning to Mikasa.

"Mikasa," she began and bent down to her eye level, "He has a knick of getting in terrible. Please look out for him and help each other out."

She nodded and walked out, following Eren's path of cursing.

* * *

In an alleyway, three young men gripped a blond boy's shirt up who held fear in his bright blue eyes with tears wielded in them. He gripped a book tight in his hand and shock in fear.

"What's the matter, heretic?" one bully said, "If you're not happy about getting hit then hit back!"

"I would never do that!" the blond boy cried, "I'm stooping to your level!"

"What?" another questioned and both bullies got angry looks on their faces.

"You all know I'm telling the truth, that's why you're hitting me without getting an answer. I'm right aren't I?! You're trying to make me hit you!"

"Shut it, smart ass!" the bully yelled and raised him up, his fist ready to punch him.

"Stop that! What do you think you're doing?!" someone yelled and raced towards them.

"It's Eren!" they yelled and dropped the blond boy, got into fighting positions, "This time he's out for blood!"

Suddenly one of them looked behind Eren and paled at the sight of Mikasa.

"He's got Mikasa with him! We're screwed!" they yelled and ran away before anything could happen.

"Ohh! Look at them…they ran when they saw me!" Eren exclaimed and the blond boy heaved for breath.

"Not really…they ran when they saw Mikasa…" the blond boy said and Eren ignored it, moving towards the boy.

"You okay, Armin?" Eren asked and held his hand out.

"I'm fine." He said and stood up, leaning against the wall for a second.

"Are you sure?" Eren asked and Armin nodded, all of them walking towards the river.

"And then I told them…that someday humanity would need to leave the Hogo Suru," Armin exclaimed and stared down at the river, "That's why they hit me and called me a heretic."

Eren picked up a stone and tossed it in the river, "Damn it, how can you get looked down for thinking something?"

"It's because for the past hundred years in the Hogo Suru peacefully. People are scared of messing up and letting 'them' in." Armin explained, "The Royal government declared that any interest in the outside world is taboo."

"The king is chicken then, end of story." Eren said and Armin put his fingers to his mouth.

"You're right but is it the only reason?" Armin questioned.

"It's our own lives, we risk. That's our business." Eren said and scoffed.

"I don't think so. Forget it." Mikasa said sternly and Eren stared at her, "Not happening."

"That reminds me." Eren said, "What possessed you to tell my mom and uncle?!"

"I'd never said I would cooperate." Mikasa said and he glared at her.

"So how'd it go?" Armin asked.

"Well, it wasn't exactly cheers…" Eren said and Armin smiled sadly at this.

"I'd imagine that." He said and Eren glared at them."

What? You gonna to join them and tell me to stop?" Eren asked.

"It is dangerous and but I do understand what you mean. I'm curious about the people who say that the Hogo Suru will always protect us. The Hogo Suru may have not been broken in hundred years but there's no guarantee that it won't happen."

Suddenly the ground shook around them and their eyes widen, standing up quickly and looked around.

"Huh?!" Eren yelled in alarm.

"What the-?!" Armin exclaimed and people started pointing up at something, fear etched onto their face.

"Huh? What's going on?" Eren said and stood up, walking towards it and the wind whistled around them, a sign swinging from it. Armin rushed towards the people and Eren asked, "Armin, what's going on over there?"

Armin paled at the sight of it and stared at it.

"Hello…can you see something?! What is it?" Eren yelled and rushed over there, Mikasa following them.

Smoke rose up from the Hogo Suru, the purple shield that protected them.

The kids stared at it and a red hand clamped on the top of it, Eren's eyes widen and they all paled at the sight of it.

"It…it can't be…!" Armin exclaimed and stood frozen in shock.

"The Hogo Suru…is fifty meters tall...!" someone else yelled and a head shined above the shield, the people paled an incredible amount in terror.

"It's…one of them…!" Eren exclaimed and the head peaked over the top, its skin peeled to be colored black, red and gray like a Human's beside razor sharp teeth and claws gripping the Hogo Suru tight.

"A Demon." Eren said and the Demon raised its foot from the other side, clawed feet from it and everyone stared at it.

**That day…Humanity remembered; the apprehension of life under their control …**

A foot slammed through the shield shattering it and wind blow up, rocks sent flying everywhere.

The other Demons outside the Hogo Suru now came running towards the broken shield.

…**And the disgraces of being enclosed like birds.**

* * *

_**To be continued~~~**_


End file.
